Jirachi's Anthem
by IonicGhost
Summary: It's been 15 years since The Comet's War, a terrible conflict among the citizens of the Adstrum region that was sparked by Jirachi's comet. After thousands died, one pokemon league champion finally ended the battle only to mysteriously disappear afterwards. His son is now embarking on his pokemon journey where he will make friends, enemies, and search for clues about his father.


Prologue:

"Hurry up!" Matt shouted as the earthquakes grew more frequent and stronger. "We don't have much time left."

"You're going to have to go on without me." said Mark just as his Excadrill finished off his opponent's Houndoom. "Forget about me, I'll hold them off. You just focus on stopping Damien while he's still weak."

"I can't leave you behind, there's too many of them. You'll never survive!" pleaded Matt.

"If Damien gets his wish granted he'll be unstoppable. You're the only one who can stop him, it's your duty." said Mark. "Besides, you have a family to take care of."

Full of regret Matt nodded and accepted his friend's request. He'd already lost most of his friends fending off this rebellion, and he couldn't bear losing one more, but he knew that it had to be done. If he lost now all of their sacrifices would've been in vain. He took out his Starmie and went up the waterfall towards the summit of the mountain.

While on his way, his Starmie started acting weird. It was as if it could sense something was wrong. He knew defeating Damien was going to be a challenge but he didn't have any other choice. "I know you're nervous, but please don't be afraid, you can do this." said Matt while comforting Starmie. "We've been through tons of journeys together and, along with the others, we've all grown to be strong. I know it's a lot to ask but I'm going to need you guys to lend me your strength one more time."

Matt finally reached the summit of the mountain. To his surprise everything was calm. There were blizzards, volcanoes, and thunderstorms all across the world, and they all seemed irrelevant when compared to the amazing view from the peak. With the thousand year comet over head, Damien took note of Matt.

"Pokemon League Champion Matthew, you honor me with you presence!" said Damian in a condescending way. "It seems we are destined to face each other one last time my dear friend."

"Damn it Damien, stop this nonsense! Can't you see what you're doing?" angrily reacted Matt. "I'm giving you one last chance, I don't want to hurt you."

"Stop? Just about as I'm about become the strongest trainer in all of the lands? You know me better than that. " replied Damien. "This is your dream just as it is mine, the only difference is I'm willing to do anything to achieve it. The people need a king to unify the world and I'm going to give it to them."

"You can't bring peace to the world with fear and power! You don't have any idea what kind of power you're dealing with. Half the world's gone to shit because of your interfering and you getting absolute power over all pokemon will end life as we know it." responded Matt.

Damien sighed. "You underestimate my ability once again. But then again, what is a champion to a king?"

At that moment the comet began to shine brighter than all of the other stars in the sky and from it a figure slowly descended in an angelic fashion. Matt and Damien were struck with awe by the calming beauty this Pokemon radiated.

Damien then stepped forward and in a commanding tone said "Falling star Jirachi, I command you fulfill my wish and grant me control over Arceus, god of all Pokemon and man!"

In a playful manner Jirachi reacted with the voice of a child "I will gladly grant you your wish, but it seems there is another just as strong as you in our presence. I can only satisfy the strongest trainer's desire. Prove your worth and battle him!"

"It was only inevitable that we duel one last time..." Damien then turned to Matt and declared "What better way to celebrate my coronation than to defeat you once and for all?!"

"I guess there's no other way to stop you." solemnly said Matt. "Go Chandelure!"

"Chandelure? Ha! I thought this might actually be a challenge!" said Damien in a mocking fashion. "Do you even have other pokemon? I'll show you what a king's pokemon is. Go Haxorus!"

The battle went on for what seemed hours. Trading blow for blow each move until both trainers had only one pokemon left. With each strike the earthquakes grew stronger and fiercer. They seemed evenly matched, but Matt was growing more worried. Chandelure was growing more tired after each move and no matter how hard he hit Damien's Haxorus, the dragon pokemon just kept coming back with nothing more than a scratch.

"Is this the full extent of the power a league champion possesses?" commented Damien. "I can't believe I ever considered you my equal!"

"He's right..." thought Matt. "If I don't come up with something soon, his Haxorus will steamroll Chandelure."

Up until that point, Matt had ignored Damien's taunts. His opponent had always been a trash talker, using it to get any possible advantage, and make his opponent slip. The one advantage Matt always had over him was his ability to focus on what mattered and he was losing it with every failed move. He had to think of something fast. He wasn't about to lose, not now after all the bloodshed and misery that he went through to get there. Isabel, Jonathan, and now Mark were all relying on him to finally end this conflict.

"Wait, that's it!" he deduced. Matt then commanded his Chandelure for one final move. "Ok Chandelure, let's make this one count! Use Fire Blast!"

From his meek Chandelure spouted the biggest flame of all consuming fire imaginable in the form of a kanji symbol. It directly hit Haxorus, sending a shockwave that was felt throughout the whole battlefield. After the smoke cleared out, Haxorus was still standing.

"I can't believe you thought that would actually work! Hell, I feel insulted that you thought a petty fire attack would finish my mighty dragon type." declared Damien. "Don't hold anything back Haxorus, end this with Dragon Claw!"

With great strength Haxorus struck Chandelure down, leaving him hurt on the ground. It was at this moment that Damien declared victory over his rival. As he was about to celebrate he noticed something was off. Matt was smirking. "Why are you smiling?! You should be devastated, on the verge of tears, and yet you're was wielding a shit eating grin like never before!"

"Oh Damien, you were always one to declare victory too soon." replied Matt. "Stand Chandelure, we're going to finish this fight!" Just as he commanded, Chandelure stood up let out a battle cry.

Astonished, Damien said: "How is this possible?! Your poor excuse of a pokemon should be demolished!"

"It seems in your haste to end this battle you overlooked the fact that my last attack's flames were still lingering in Haxorus. You thought I didn't know dragons resisted fire? Sure they do, but that still doesn't stop them from getting burned. The pain didn't allow him to hit my Chandelure at full strength!" said Matt in an enthusiastic manner. "Now to stop you once and for all, Chandelure, while he's weak, use Hex!"

Suddenly a large force of darkness enveloped Haxorus and preyed on his wounds. The intensity of his strike was too great to handle. Haxorus fainted from the blow. His trainer was just as destroyed as his pokemon. He was defeated.

"Give up now Damien, end this needless bloodshed and atone for your crimes." said Matt.

On his knees, Damien responded "Give up? I'm... I'm king of all creation. I am destined to rule pokemon and man alike along side the creator himself, Arceus." He looked up and shouted from the top of his lungs "YOU DO NOT GET TO COMMAND YOUR KING, PEASANT."

As he finished his statement one final earthquake struck the summit where they stood. Their battle was too fierce for the structural integrity of the mountain. The ground around him crumbled and Damien fell. Matt quickly jumped towards him and grabbed his arm. Since he was too wounded from his battle, Damien was slowly losing his grip on Matt.

"Damien!" screamed Matt. "Don't let go! You can't die this way, I won't forgive myself if I kill you!"

"You didn't kill me, Matt. My pride. My Ego. My greed. I see now that these were the things that caused my downfall. You were only trying to protect me every step of the way." said Damien in a blissful fashion. "I can't live. I'm already too far along this path and if I don't die, I'll only make the same mistakes all over again. It's time I pay for my sins."

The self proclaimed king let go of his friend's arm and looked at him one last time. He was finally at peace.

"..."

"Congratulations human. You have defeated your rival and can now have whatever your heart desires. What is your wish?" asked Jirachi.

"You have caused the slaughter of hundreds of humans and pokemon alike. You witnessed as I brutally dueled the closest thing I've had to a brother until he perished at my hands. All because of your vow to fulfil whatever whim of the man that summons you and proves his worth." retorted Matt. "You want to know my wish? I will gladly reveal it to you. I won't let you do this again. Grant me the power to stop you from bringing any more suffering to this world!"

"As you wish human." confirmed Jirachi. "But know this, you haven't realized the full extent of your wish. I will grant you this power, but what you do with it is entirely up to you."

A shining beacon of light emanated from the top of the mountain. The natural disasters that were destroying the planet ceased their rampage. The thousand year comet passed and the skies cleared up. The people could finally rest now that times of peace were approaching them. Of course, peace is never temporary, since just like a song, it only takes one wrong note to ruin the harmony of the cosmos.


End file.
